Happy Birthday
by TribalGirl
Summary: When the Hunters pay a visit to Camp HalfBlood, Thalia can't stop thinking about the boy she likes. Then a Capture the Flag game, the Stoll brothers, and a videocamera get involved. Thalico. Some rather OOC fluff. WARRIORS FANS:Contains LeafxCrow quotes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. However, I do own a PBJ sandwich... *om nom nom nom nom***

**Just read it.**

* * *

Thalia paced back and forth, fuming. Snow gathered on her shoulders and in her hair, yet she didn't notice. She was too angry.

What had Percy been thinking? Instead of warning her and Annabeth and Grover, he had charged off on his own to face Doctor Thorn, like some big hero. And look what had happened. Zoe Nightshade and her stupid Hunters had turned up. Zoe Fields-of-Punishment Nightshade! And Annabeth was dead! Or at the very least gone. First Luke, and now Annabeth... Thalia felt as though the all the links to her past, before the whole turned-into-a-pine-tree episode, were fading.

And the diAngelos didn't trust them. Instead of being brought safely to camp, Bianca had joined the Hunters, and Nico was probably scared out of his wits. Thalia paused in her pacing, and her features softened as she looked over at the figure hunched on a boulder some feet away. That poor kid... She'd faced down monsters often enough, but had no idea what it must feel like to be wrenched out of your safe bubble without warning. For her, it had been more of a gradual realization.

Nico was also fuming. Why did Bianca have to join those Hunter girls? It was obvious there was something wrong with them. The girl named Zoe talked like Shakespeare, and the leader was some crazy girl who thought she was a goddess. Couldn't Bianca see that they were obviously nuts?

Then he remembered the manticore that Thorn had become, the way the goddess-girl had changed the helicopters into ravens. And he knew with absolute certainty that the Hunters weren't nuts. Neither were Percy, Grover, or Thalia. Or the girl - Annabeth - who had fallen off a cliff. They were all real.

But if they weren't out of their minds... that made it all the more shocking and terrifying. He was suddenly_ in danger_. Well, this was nothing new - all his life he'd had a vague feeling of being on the run - but this time it was more personal. More like "You could die tomorrow." Nico wanted to go home - then realized with a shock that he didn't know where home was. It wasn't at Westover, it wasn't at any of the numerous hotels he'd stayed at. Was it at that Lotus place? He didn't think so, somehow. It had been a blast and all, but something about it had felt... not quite right. There was really no home for him.

Suddenly Nico didn't care where he was, or where he was going, or what his sister had done. He just wanted to be belonged, and with that thought bursting into his mind, he put his head in his hands and began to cry silently. This was too unfair.

Thalia noticed his trembling shoulders and walked silently over. "Are you all right?" she asked, then mentally kicked herself. Of course he wasn't all right.

There was no answer, but his spasmodic hitching gasps began to even out a little.

Thalia sat on the ground next to him. "Look, Nico..." she began, not sure of what to say. She'd never been any good at this touchy feely stuff. "It'll be all right. We all went through this." True, it hadn't been as abrupt for her as for him, but she didn't mention that. "You're going to go to Camp Half-Blood, and I promise, it'll be great. We have archery and swimming and Capture the Flag - great meals..." She trailed off hopelessly. There was nothing to say. She couldn't remember being as young as he was, she had no idea how to cheer him up. Being a tree had messed up her memories, she couldn't remember...

"What?"

Nico had looked up and was staring at her, and Thalia realized she'd spoken out loud. _I can't remember_. "Nothing." She shook her head. "It's not important."

"Oh." Nico looked out over the sea. After a while he spoke. "I can't remember either."

"What?"

He looked embarassed. "Oh, nothing. It's just... sometimes when I try to remember my past, it's all messed up. I don't know when things happened or how they happened or even if they happened at all. And if I go back far enough, I don't remember anything. There's just a big blank hole where my memories should be."

Thalia nodded. "I can sympathize," she murmured. "I was a tree for seven years."

"You - _what_?" Thalia felt a faint amusement at seeing Nico's eyes boggle out of his head.

"I was turned into a pine tree. To keep me from dying. Long story."

Nico's eyes were as round as sacuers. "This whole new world is really confusing."

"You bet it is," murmured Thalia.

* * *

**Sorry, that ended kind of abruptly, but it was just going to go on forever unless I stopped it. For those of you who can't tell, by the way, this scene takes place at the beginning of TC, though I can't imagine why you wouldn't be able to tell.**

**Please review, I'm not writing another chapter until I get at least three reviews!**


	2. Traitor

**This bit takes place a lot later, four years after TLO. Just notifying you.**

**Now read it.**

* * *

The Hunters of Artemis made their way through the woods, leaping over fallen logs, ducking under slashing branches; though there was really not much heart in it. Barely anyone was walking with enthusiasm - Artemis had decided to visit Camp Half-Blood, and the only Hunter looking forward to it was walking near the front, wearing skull earrings and gripping her bow with barely contained anticipation.

Thalia stepped over a thorny vine and stared eagerly ahead once more. They were approaching the camp through the woods, and she was searching for those familiar landmarks that would signify their arrival. She couldn't wait to see her old friends, exchange insults with the Ares cabin, join forces with a bunch of Hermes kids to pull a prank on those silly daughters of Aphrodite... There was one person in particular whom she was dying to see...

Suddenly her eagerness faltered, and she nearly walked into a branch. She wasn't supposed to be thinking like that. The Hunters were her friends, they had lots of great times together, they were like sisters. _They_ were her friends. The people at camp were just friendly acquaintances. That was how she was supposed to feel. But no attempt to persuade herself kept her blood from quickening at the thought of those familiar cabins, the old faces, the noisiness of the dining pavilion and the sing-alongs at the campfire...

And she especially couldn't forget Nico.

It had been only last year, she thought, that she had accepted her feelings for him; but long before that she had been remembering their conversations together, thinking of him every time she put on her skull earrings, counting down the years until he was her age... Because that was the best - and sometimes the worst - thing about being a Hunter: she didn't age. She didn't feel any more mature than she had a year ago, she wasn't any taller, and memories from the day after she joined were just as fresh in her head as those of yesterday. She was truly trapped in limbo.

_And don't forget _why_ you're trapped in limbo_, she reminded herself. _You're a Hunter of Artemis. You're not supposed to even think about boys. So stop mooning after Nico._

But Thalia couldn't help thinking about him, especially now: In three days, he would turn sixteen. In two days, he would be as old as she was. There wouldn't be an age gap anymore, and they could...

She trailed off. What was she thinking? Artemis already suspected her of not being altogether loyal to her oath. If Thalia so much as talked to Nico, she would be kicked out of the Hunters. She didn't feel like a loyal lieutenant. She felt like a traitor.

Then they rounded the trunk of a tall tree, and Thalia's eyes widened. She could make out the outline of three boulders forming a triangle shape, with a small nook in the center perfect for hiding in. She had used that five months ago as a hideout during Capture the Flag, Hunters versus half-bloods. Nico, on the opposite team, had had the same idea, and had almost leapt in as well, before realizing that there was already an opponent there and backing away...

_STOP IT!_ she thought. _STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! You can't think about Nico anymore. Just say hi to him, maybe chat a little... but stop thinking about him that way. Stop daydreaming._

And that was the truth of it, she decided. No matter how many years passed, no matter if all her friends turned their backs, this wouldn't change. She was a Hunter, and Hunters _could not_ fall in love.

* * *

**Did any Warriors fans recognize that last quote? Yes, I'm basing some of this off of the whole LeafpoolxCrowfeather thing. Nico _is_ a bit like Crowfeather, isn't he? Minus the temper.**


	3. Prayers and Perfume

**Be patient; you just have to read through one mroe chapter of Thalia's thoughts, and then stuff actually beings to happen. Just read it and then we'll get to the good stuff.**

* * *

A small queue of demigods and Hunters had formed in front of the sacrificial fire in the center of the dining pavilion. Thalia stood behind a daughter of Apollo, holding her plate and wondering who to send her offer to. She needed divine intervention about Nico, literally; but who should she ask?

Artemis? No way. It was, after all, Artemis's oath that she was breaking.

Her father? No. Somehow she didn't think Zeus would appreciate her feelings for a son of Hades.

She could ask Artemis's brother... but Apollo would probably just tell his sister anyway. Plus, any advice he sent her would probably take the form of some sort of poem, which she definitely wanted to avoid.

Then Thalia had a thought. It was drastic, it probably wouldn't work, but there was no harm in trying...

When her turn came, she scraped a piece of lasagna into the fire, then shut her eyes and began thinking as fast and as loudly as she could.

_To Aphrodite. Look, I know I'm a Hunter, which means you basically hate my guts, and I know I'm really not that kind of person, but could you please help me out a bit with my feelings for Nico here, because I have no idea what to do, so..._

Her thoughts trailed off, and she opened her eyes. The smell of the smoke, wafting toward her, briefly changed to the scent of designer perfume. So Aphrodite had heard. Whether she would actually help was another matter.

As Thalia made her way back to her seat, she was overwhelmed by the full realization of what she had done. She, Thalia, hardcore punk who had sworn to turn her back on all things male, had just prayed to Aphrodite for help. Aphrodite. Only something like Nico could have led her to this.

Furtively she glanced over at the table where Nico sat alone. He looked just as she always thought about him: slight of build, with olive skin and unruly dark hair, and those dark eyes that always had a sort of fierce look about them. He always looked so lonely there... but Thalia knew that what he would really hate was a bunch of new cabin mates. He needed his solitude - just one of the many ways in which they were alike.

Thalia went on eating, but her appetite had gone; she wondered why. She could just be lovesick - this thought was immediately rejected - but more likely it had something to do with her Hunter's oath. Was it the guilt and nervousness that came from breaking it? Or was it real, some sort of malediction that descended as soon as a Hunter went astray? Perhaps the cloying scent of perfume that still hung around her had something to do with it.

Thalia loved Nico. She knew she did. It was more than just a crush. But how could she give up her life as a Hunter, give up the friends that had become family? Whatever decision she made, she did not know how she could live with the loss.

* * *

**Any Warriors fans recognize that LeafpoolxCrowfeather quote? Nobody? Well, it came from page 243 of New Prophecy: Twilight. The one in the previous chapter came from page 48 of same. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, I'd be only too happy to enlighten you.**

**The next chapter is going to be a lot better because it actually has some action instead of just thoughts. Capture-the-Flag action, to be precise. From Nico's point of view. Just give me a while to write it.**

**So, review! If your name is Fabainandnina4ever, then please review, I know you like it but I still want to know what you think!**


	4. So Dead

**Sorry I haven't been updating, but this chapter is worth it. This is Chapter 4. Otherwise known as The Chapter In Which Something Actually Happens. Incidentally, it's from Nico's POV. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Nico slipped a helmet on his head and examined the breastplate he was holding. Too small. He set it down and picked up another one.

Eric, a son of Hecate, was standing next to him, methodically checking the straps of his own armor. "We're going to totally own those Hunters, right, Nico?" he demanded excitedly. "I mean, they're way outnumbered." He drew his sword and slashed experimentally, probably checking the balance.

"Yeah, and most of them have decades, if not centuries, worth of combat experience," retorted Nico. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, well, you have incentive, don't you?" Eric asked confidently. "Your sister - "

"Don't," Nico cut in. Over five years later, the memory of Bianca's sacrifice still felt like an open wound: a dull throbbing ache that exploded into pain when someone touched it.

"Oh, sorry, man. I didn't mean to remind you."

Nico nodded, not looking at him. "What's our strategy for tonight?"

Eric shrugged. "Strategy? What strategy? We're just winging it."

"Great." Nico pulled the straps of his breastplate over his shoulders. "That makes me feel a lot better."

"Campers!" came a call from behind. Everyone turned to see Travis and Connor Stoll, the joint team captains, standing next to the flag. Travis had one hand in the air.

"Everyone doing offense, I'll be leading you," he continued. "Connor will take command of defense."

Connor stared at his brother. "I told you I wanted to do offense!" he cried.

"And I told you there's no way you're doing offense. So shut up and let me talk." Travis waited until the gales of laughter had subsided before continuing. "This is our strategy: Own everyone. Get the flag. Win."

"Right, now split up and we're totally going to dominate this thing!" Connor was not to be outdone.

Nico turned away as cheers broke out. The Stoll brothers were in college by now, yet they still acted like kids. He hoped they would keep their heads on when they were in the field. Nico decided to take defense. For one thing, Connor seemed more level-headed than his brother; for another, it required being around less people. Nico didn't much like being around people, and people didn't much like being around him. That was the problem with being a son of Hades. He was forever an outcast. He would never fit in. Nico didn't think anyone else knew how that felt. Except maybe... Thalia. She wasn't supposed to exist, for one thing. She had been turned into a pine tree for seven years and come back to find things completely different. Now she was a Hunter, fixed in time. She was a loner too.

* * *

Five minutes later, Nico was stationed beside the flag, along with three other half-bloods. He'd protested getting this duty, but Connor had stood firm. "You're holding the fort," he'd said. "The most important station. This is where you deal with anyone good enough to make it this far." Besides, he'd added, if no one was showing up, Nico could always move farther out.

Far away, the horn blew. Immediately Nico turned and plunged his sword into the ground. Ten-foot-high spikes of black rock shot up from the ground, the gaps between them too narrow for a person to climb through. They remained there a moment, then began shifting and moving around, never staying the same. Anyone trying to climb them would get thrown off.

"Good thinking!" called Eric, who was also guarding the flag. "Here - " A jet of white energy shot from his palm and coiled around the flag, becoming a shimmering force field that completely encircled the area. Eric nearly collapsed and was caught by the third half-blood stationed there, a daughter of Demeter named Cicely.

"You shouldn't have done that," she told him reproachfully. "You're wasting your strength, and they'll be able to get through that with celestial bronze." She glanced at Nico. "You okay? You look tired."

"I'm fine." Sustaining the spikes was hard work, but it wouldn't be enough to take the edge off his fighting. Nico tugged his sword out of the ground just as the first Hunter leaped into the clearing.

Cicely and Eric both ran forward to meet her, swords out. Nico didn't move. He had the feeling it might be a diversion, a suspicion that proved correct as a group of Hunters burst out from the trees on the opposite side of the clearing. There were too many for him to take at once, and Eric and Cicely were busy with the other one.

Nico stabbed his sword into the ground once again. This time it split open, revealing a six-foot-deep pit. The Hunters were too fast, however, and sprang aside just in time. And now another Hunter was fighting Cicely and Eric.

A girl with long brown hair pushed her way to the front of the group. "Impressive defenses you've got there," she remarked. "Which one of them is Hecate's kid?" She gestured with her sword at Cicely and Eric, who were still fighting. "Of course, we all know who you are," she continued, flicking her gaze back to Nico. "Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. Bianca's brother. You're quite well known."

Nico had been holding his sword at the ready - knowing she was probably trying to distract him - but this most recent comment rocked him. How did they know him? The last time he'd ever spoken to a Hunter had been five years ago. Had Bianca talked about him? Had _Thalia_?

Then the Hunter snapped her sword hilt at his chest. Caught by surprise, Nico only just managed to catch her blow on his sword's crossguard, but as he pushed her away, another attacked. Nico's breathing sped up, and adrenaline began to trickle through his veins. That was his problem - what with past experiences, he tended to forget himself during these games and take everything too seriously. The one good thing about it was that it gave an edge to his fighting, allowing him to hold his own against both Hunters who were attacking him.

He was just starting to regain control over the duel when a silver streak shot past him. It cut through Eric's defenses like butter, leaving a wide gap, and slipped through a space between the heaving spikes of rock. A long silver rope stretched from it.

They were using a trip arrow to get the flag!

Nico parried a blow from one Hunter, and with an extension of the same motion, cut the rope of the trip arrow, but even as the thread fell away, another one shot past him. The two Hunters were really on him now, trying to distract him from the arrows being fired by the third. Nico wondered what she was thinking. It would be easier for all three of them to just exhaust him until he couldn't control the spikes anymore, then climb through one of the holes in Eric's defenses, which now looked like Swiss cheese. But this girl was hanging back for some reason, using trip arrows.

Well, it might have been harder, but it was effective. Silver lines already stretched from multiple points in the defenses. Some of them were cut by the moving spikes, but most stayed where they were. Nico began slashing at the ropes as well as the Hunters, severing them all, but they reappeared as fast as he cut them. This Hunter was good. Which of course meant trouble.

One Hunter landed a blow on his shoulder, cutting deeper than any of the scrapes he'd gotten. Nico gritted his teeth as pain spread into his arm, making him stagger. This had to end soon. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that one of the uncut silver ropes was moving. The third Hunter had managed to land a shot and was pulling the flag toward her.

Apparently it would end soon. Just not in the way he wanted.

Nico had no choice. He slashed forward in a wide arc around him, temporarily driving back his two opponenents, then sank his sword into the ground again. Seeing him defenseless, the two girls started in on him again, but their attack was interrupted by a loud rumble from behind them. They did the natural thing and turned.

A square ten feet of ground had collapsed inward; not as neatly as a sinkhole, but in a crumbling mudslide that left a fifteen-foot hole in the ground. The third Hunter was lying at the bottom, covered in mud. The rope from the trip arrow was lying next to her; Nico quickly snatched it and sliced it in half, then stiffened as the action, combined with his newfound weariness, brought on another surge of pain from his arm.

Just as the Hunter began getting to her feet, there was a wild yell from somewhere off in the woods. Everyone in the clearing froze.

Then a group of elated demigods burst into the space, holding the Hunters' flag between them.

Nico let the spikes sink down until they disappeared. At the same time, Eric's force field flickered and vanished. The two of them, along with Cicely, allowed themselves to be absorbed by the cheering campers, savoring their victory.

Then, through the tangle of people, Nico glimpsed the third Hunter climbing up out of the hole, which filled itself after her. She fought through the crowd toward him, her black hair caked in mud and her blue eyes glittering dangerously. Then she reached him and fixed him with that familiar look of pure venom.

"You," Thalia whispered, "are so dead. And I'm don't just mean the son-of-Hades thing."

Nico swallowed and prayed that Charon was in a good mood.

* * *

**All right! I finally overcame my stifling writer's block and managed to write something! It didn't have quite the same effect as I imagined it though. Hmmm.**

**Well, anyway, review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!**


	5. Real Idiot

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I was reeeeally busy plus I had a big mental block. Well, here's your next chapter. It's kind of important so pay attention. WARNING: Slight corniness at this point.**

* * *

Nico was sneaking around the trunk of a tall tree bordering the creek, trying to get back to his cabin without being seen, when there was a loud _SNAP_ of electricity and he let out a yelp; someone had just grabbed his shoulder and shocked him. No prizes for guessing who.

"And where do you think you're going, Dead Boy?" Thalia demanded, spinning him around to face her.

Nico's breathing was coming hard; his shoulder, though bandaged, was still throbbing from his Capture the Flag wound, and now the static shock had spiked the pain up again. "To my cabin," he replied, trying to act nonchalant.

"After that game?" Thalia didn't know why she was so angry. Perhaps it had something to do with those months of frustration, knowing that she and Nico could never be together... and now the Capture the Flag game had made that restriction more obvious than ever. All she knew was that she was in a bad mood and needed to get it out of her.

"Why are you so mad about it?" Nico's question echoed her thoughts.

"You caught me in a landslide and dumped a ton of mud on me. Is that reason enough?"

"I didn't know it was you!"

"You - " For a moment Thalia's features changed entirely; the anger faded to be replaced by a desperate sort of hope. "You would have done something else if you'd known it was me?"

Nico was completely confused. What was she thinking?

Then the irritation returned, only now it seemed directed somewhere else.

Thalia was furious with herself. She had just risked giving away her feelings; feelings that were supposed to remain under lock and key now that she was a Hunter.

"I - I only meant - " stammered Nico. Had he said something wrong? With effort, he pulled himself together enough to blurt out, "We were on different teams. You were trying to get the flag, so I had to stop you. Besides, it was only a game! Why are you overreacting like this?"

Instantly Thalia's expression darkened. Oops. Mental note to self: Never tell Thalia that she's -

"I'm - not - overreacting!" Thalia's blossoming anger allowed some of her power to float near the surface. Lightning bolts flared up around her hands, and she placed both palms on Nico's shoulders and shoved hard. He landed on his back - in the creek. The water allowed the electricity to spread like wildfire, and blue energies crackled all over his skin, rattling his teeth and making his hair stand on end.

When the onslaught faded, Nico lay where he was, letting his vision settle. He looked up. Thalia was standing above him, a look of horror frozen on her face.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I overreacted." Then she couldn't help herself; she let out a snort of laughter. "You were right."

"Don't apologize," muttered Nico, then let out a small cry as a final spark flashed through his drenched shirt right on his shoulder wound. "Well... maybe _do_ apologize."

Thalia sighed, and turned away. Emotions were churning through her mind like a laundry machine, so her next words slipped out of her mouth without any warning.

"Nico, I know I love you, but you can sometimes be a real idiot."

There followed a silence of approximately five seconds as both of them realized what she had just said, a silence during which Thalia's hands shot up to cover her mouth. Finally she risked a look over her shoulder. Nico was lying in exactly the same position, propped up on his elbows in the creek, mouth slightly open in astonishment. The rushing of the water seemed deafening.

"You _what_?" Nico's voice came out as a strangled exclamation.

Thalia slowly lowered her hands a few inches. "I - really - like you," she mumbled at last. "A - a lot."

"But you're a Hunter!"

"I know..." Thalia felt strange, divided; it felt as though every word was being unwillingly dragged out of her, yet at the same time it felt as though she was setting herself free, somehow. "I'm supposed to be... but then I started liking you, and I didn't want to and yet I _did_ want too... and everything feels sort of upside down."

Nico stared at her a moment more. Then slowly a grin split his face. "I never thought I'd hear you say that outside of my dreams." Aware of the complete corniness of what he had just said, he felt his cheeks burn - and yet it was true. Only in his wildest dreams had he ever, _ever_ expected to hear Thalia tell him she loved him. It was like Christmas, Halloween and his birthday all rolled into one.

"You - _what_?" Now it was Thalia's turn to look amazed.

"I already said that." Nico smirked slightly. "What I mean is, you just told me you liked me. And all these months I've been kicking myself about being in love with a Hunter of Artemis who would never in a million years like me back, seeing as she took an oath for all of eternity... Well, obviously this takes some getting used to."

Thalia stared a moment more. Then she stuck out her hand.

"Come on, Dead Boy." She smiled. "Get up."

Nico took her hand, and she hauled him to his feet. Water streamed off his clothes in little rivulets; halfheartedly he twisted the hem of his T-shirt and wrung some of the wetness out.

"I can do better than that," Thalia told him. "Here - " She took his wrists and pulled them forward, holding his hands extended, palms up. Then she released his wrists and laid her hands on his. "This might be a bit uncomfortable," she warned.

A band of white lightning encircled each of Nico' wrists like a bracelet; they sped up his arms, reached his shoulders, and exploded into hissing electricity that danced all over his body, just as it had before. This time, however, it didn't shock him; it let out an intense heat that slowly dried his dripping clothes.

It was uncomfortably hot. Actually, it was more than uncomfortable, but Nico didn't notice; he was distracted by the faint pressure of Thalia's fingers lying against his palms.

The last spark died down. Nico's clothes and skin were completely dry. Thalia let her right hand drop to her side, but the other hand clasped his fingers in hers.

"I thought you hated the Hunters," she let out slowly. "Because of - well..."

"You mean Bianca?" The old wound throbbed anew, but not as painfully as before. "I sort of do..." he admitted. "But not you."

"Guess not." Thalia fell silent, not trusting herself to speak, but after a long while she reluctantly slid her hand out from his. "You'd better get back to your cabin," she remarked.

"Right." Nico blinked. "Well, bye," he mumbled lamely.

"Wait..." Thalia grabbed his shirt, pulled him towards her, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she released him. "Good night," she said quickly, then ran off through the trees with the silence and agility of a Hunter.

Nico remained where he was for an indefinite amount of time, staring at the shivering white reflections in the creek. Then he slowly turned around and made his way back.

* * *

**Yes, you're disappointed that it wasn't what you expected. But I'm not finished yet! We're only like halfway through the story! Just be patient and I'll update again.**


	6. Upload Video

**Here's your new chapter! It involves the Stoll brothers, but no Artemis's-reaction thing yet. Sorry.**

* * *

"Remind me again," demanded Connor Stoll as his fingers flew over the keyboard. "Why are we here?"

Travis looked exasperated. "Because, for the tenth time, we don't want to attract attention. Artemis is bound to have put up defenses around the site that are either flashy, loud, or scary; either way, they would probably wake everyone up."

"That's making it hard for us," Connor complained, his eyes still riveted on the laptop's screen.

"Yes, Connor," explained Travis patiently. "That's what firewalls are supposed to do. In general, people do not like it when someone tries to hack into their website."

It was well past midnight and the two of them were stationed in a clearing in the woods; the same clearing they had used during the Capture the Flag game that evening. The massive scars in the ground, remnants of Nico's defenses, were plainly visible, though the only source of illumination was the glow from the laptop's screen, and from the miniature LCD on the videocamera lying on the ground next to them.

"And how do we know that it won't just shoot out a bolt of electricity or something and kill us?" Connor's muscles were tensed as he entered lines of code into the computer.

"We'll duck," decided Travis.

Connor snorted.

"It would be kind of funny," Travis remarked after a while, "if after fighting armies of monsters and saving Olympus, not to mention raiding hundreds of pharmacies without getting caught, we were defeated by a stupid laptop."

"Funny but probably fatal for us," muttered Connor. "Please shut up."

He paused in his typing, squinting at the screen with his tongue between his teeth. "Ehhh... we have a firewall here," he cautioned. "Doesn't look like the magical kind."

"What would a magical firewall even look like?" wondered Travis. "A wall of fire?"

"Very funny. The point is, I can't get past it."

Travis glanced over his brother's shoulder, examined the lines of code, and whistled. "Ouch... you're right, that does look nasty. Does the email have anything to say about it?"

"Probably." Connor skimmed his finger over the trackpad and opened an email program on the computer, then without hesitation, opened an email that was noticeably starred. At once the faint but unmistakable scent of designer perfume filled the air. "Uhhh... oh, here we are. Code jLkS389pb2 et cetera..." He highlighted an entire line of gibberish, copied it, then reopened the Web browser and resumed coding. "Right, it's letting us through, at least for the moment."

Another half minute passed in silence except for the soft ticking of the keys and the sounds of the crickets hidden in the bushes. Then Connor fell still and peered intently at a line of text. Under his gaze, it pulsed a faint blue.

Connor set the laptop on the ground and turned towards Travis. "Um, you might want to duck right - " The entire screen throbbed with blue light. " - NOW!"

They had just hit the ground when a volley of miniature arrows emerged from the screen and shot through the air towards them. Most landed in the grass a few feet away. Those that made contact with exposed flesh hardly did any damage.

Connor sat up and brushed dirt off his T-shirt. "That was too eas - "

His remark was cut short by the three-inch-long arrow that struck his cheekbone. He swore at the same time Travis did. More arrows were being launched towards them, emerging from the screen itself and glowing like extensions of the images displayed there. Both of them felt the impacts like stinging needles on their skin.

"I - _ow_ - " Travis sat up, holding his arm before his face to shield himself from the relentless rain of darts, and crawled towards the computer. With one hand he somehow managed to hit the keys necessary to penetrate a little further into the firewall that was shooting these arrows at them.

Instantly the volleys stopped.

Connor sat up, pressing two fingers to the small wound on his cheek, which was the deepest. Bright red marks showed where the arrows had impacted hard enough to cause bleeding, and there were plenty of bruises, but it was nothing serious. He picked the computer up off the ground and balanced it on his knees again.

Travis stared. "Um, you're not going to try to - "

"We're almost there," Connor explained as he resumed typing at lightning speed. "I think just a few more..." His voice trailed off as his fingers flickered even faster, then suddenly the screen blinked once, and the lines of information were gone. Instead was the silvery background of the Hunters' website.

Travis, looking over his brother's shoulder, punched the air. "Yes! We're in!"

Connor was already navigating the site with practiced ease. "Right - here we go," he announced. " 'Upload New Video', right here." He looked at Travis. "You transferred the video to the computer, right?"

"Of course I did."

"All right then." Connor clicked the button and skimmed through the files. "Yes... this one..." He selected the video then paused, the mouse hovering over the "Upload" button, and glanced over his shoulder at Travis, who was standing above him. "Are we sure about this?"

Travis hesitated, then replied "Yes," with a decisive finality.

"Here goes..." Connor clicked the "Upload" button, and the video began transferring with excruciating slowness.

"I still can't believe our luck," remarked Travis after a moment. "I mean, we're expecting to get a good video of Thalia beating Nico senseless, and instead we get them _confessing their love_..."

Connor shrugged. "Yeah..."

Travis glanced at his brother with raised eyebrows. "You don't seem too suprised."

"Well, when the goddess of love emails you and asks you to secretly follow a girl on her way to meet a boy, and to bring a video camera, then provide the codes to hack into the Hunter's website and post the video, well... it's not because she expects them to beat each other up, is it?"

"Are we _sure_ it's Aphrodite?"

Connor groaned. "Dude. An email from alluneedislove-at-olympus-dot-net? An email that refers to us as mortals? An email that heaps every curse word in existence upon the Hunters? And most of all - " he grinned " - and email that, every time you open it, _smells like perfume_?"

"All right, I see your point..."

There was a _ding_ from the laptop, and a message apeared on the screen: **Video Uploaded**.

"I've labeled it as posted by 'hermescabin'," announced Connor. "I mean, they'd probably know it was a Hermes kid anyway, plus I'd like to have a little credit, even if we're staying incognito."

Travis nodded. "They'll never figure out it was us."

* * *

**I hope you like it, Artemis's reaction will appear at a later date.**

**Please review, and the longer reviews you submit, the better! And if you add it to Favorite Story, or Story Alerts, please review anyway, I want to know_ why_. Plus, positive reviews give me a warm fuzzy feeling when I read them.**


	7. A Choice

**Here comes a pretty boring chapter. It's not really much. Read it anyway!**

* * *

"Where are the Stoll brothers?" Nico demanded furiously, storming into the Hermes cabin with one hand on his sword hilt.

There were very few people inside the cabin at this particular moment, but those that were there heard him; possibly because he was shouting at the top of his lungs.

A young boy who was lacing his sneakers looked up and grinned. "What did they do this time?" he chuckled, then trailed off under Nico's withering glare. "Ehhh... they're at archery," he muttered. "Probably trying to shoot each other, as usual."

Nico tossed a quick "Thanks" at him, then turned tail and set off at a run toward the archery range. The grass under his feet withered and died as he ran.

* * *

It had been only ten minutes ago after breakfast that a Hunter named Maggie, who had stayed at the pavilion to check her email, had yelled at him to come over here and see something right now. She had swiveled her laptop towards him and pointed at the screen. That was all that needed to be said.

Nico had gone white with rage. "Isn't there some kind of law against that?"

"Probably," replied Maggie, "but the Hermes cabin never pay attention to laws. They're complete idiots."

Nico was shaking with fury. Maggie looked at him in concern. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Any idea who exactly in the Hermes cabin did it?" Nico pulled himself together enough to spit out the words.

"The Stoll brothers," replied Maggie immediately. "They think they're so smart with their anonymous upload, but if you want to not look guilty, you shouldn't show up for breakfast covered in bruises and puncture marks from Artemis's firewalls. _And_ I saw them constantly glancing at you and Thalia over the course of breakfast."

"Artemis's firewalls? What do they do?"

Maggie appeared thoughtful. "Well, most of them are just regular firewalls that are really hard to hack into, but the last one, the one closest to the site, shoots miniature arrows out of the screen. Not lethal, but really annoying, and you can't see the keyboard. They must have been really determined to post that video."

"I'm going to kill them."

Maggie nodded eagerly. "You do that. Thalia is my best friend, and I think it's really mean of them to do this to her. And to you."

Nico was taken aback. "I thought the Hunters hated boys."

"I don't particularly." Maggie shrugged. "I'm just totally not interested in romance and dating and stuff like that. And if it makes Thalia happy, I don't mind. Now go kill Connor and Travis."

* * *

Nico reached the archery range and stopped, raking his eyes over the assembled campers. There - over to the side, coming. Connor and Travis had evidently decided that they didn't want to do any more archery and were heading away from the range.

"Hey!" Nico called. He ran over and blocked their path. His face was expressionless, but the air around him was freezing cold.

Connor and Travis took one look at him and went pale. They were over four years older then Nico, but something about him made you want to get out of his way when he was angry. "What's wrong?" Connor inquired cautiously.

"Don't pretend." Nico was in no mood to play games. His hand was instinctively moving toward his sword hilt; he wouldn't actually attack the Stoll brothers - well, probably not, anyway - but sheer reflexes caused him to clutch his sword whenever he was angry. "I think I know why you left archery," he continued. "Didn't like thinking of those arrows, did you? I bet they reminded you too much of the firewalls."

"We didn't do it!" exclaimed Travis, and immediately slapped both hands over his mouth.

Connor gave him a look that plainly said, _Idiot_. Then he turned back to Nico. "We were put up to it!"

Nico was understandably skeptical. "By whom?"

"It was Aphrodite," explained Travis. "She sent us an email telling us to upload the video, and with the codes for getting past the firewalls."

Nico snorted. "Sure. I'll believe that."

"Well, what can I say?" pleaded Connor. "We're sorry, all right?"

"Maybe if you deleted the video," Nico suggested. "And then somehow erased it from the memories of every Hunter who saw it. Or else I'll kill you - if Thalia doesn't get there first."

The two brothers each took a step backwards. Nico noticed.

"Here's a tip - if you don't want two demigod children of Big Three gods to be out to get you, then don't make them mad," he advised.

"You don't seem too angry," remarked Travis.

The temperature dropped another ten degrees.

"All right, I take that back!"

Nico swallowed a grin. Then his expression turned serious again. "Right. And if you think I'm angry, then how do you think Thalia is feeling right about now?"

* * *

Thalia had never felt worse in her life.

She kept her gaze fixed on the wooden floor in front of her, determined not to look up into Artemis's eyes. She had failed. She had betrayed Artemis's trust and the friendship of all the other Hunters.

"Thalia," commanded Artemis gently. "Look at me."

With difficulty, Thalia lifted her gaze to Artemis's face. The goddess of the hunt was studying her without anger... it was disappointment. That made her feel worse.

They were in a room in the Big House. Thalia was standing before Artemis, who was reclining on a couch, while Chiron stood nearby. He flicked his tail uncomfortably but said nothing.

"Nico and I... we weren't doing any harm," Thalia defended herself.

"Thalia." Artemis's voice was kind but firm. "You're a Hunter. You can't fall in love. Not with Nico, not with anyone. You have always known this."

_I knew that,_ cried Thalia inwardly, _but I never knew what it would mean!_ Out loud she pleaded, "It's not fair. I've got feelings too, just like anyone."

"Yes. I just didn't think it would be those particular feelings." Artemis studied her with those immortal eyes. It felt as though she was looking not only at Thalia's face but at her mind, seeing through her into her thoughts. "You realize you have a choice here."

Thalia nodded helplessly. "I can leave the Hunters and be with Nico - " The rest wouldn't come out. She couldn't make herself say it.

"Or stay with us and never think about him again."

Thalia winced; the words smarted like a physical force. "I can't do either," she murmured. She looked up pleadingly. "Chiron?"

Chiron clopped a hoof uneasily. "Thalia, you can't - "

"No one can make this decision for you," Artemis overrode her. "You must decide whether your heart is with your friends... or with the son of Hades."

Thalia thought hard. She wasn't normally an inner-feelings type of person, but today was forcing her to think about what she really wanted. The Hunters were like her family, like sisters. She loved the campfires in clearings in the woods, the sense of closeness with nature... and yet the past year, she'd started to lose heart in those activities. She knew if she moved on, she would never be able to forget.

"I choose..." Thalia whispered. "I'm staying here. With Nico."

Artemis nodded, sorrow on her face. "So be it. Thalia Grace, I hereby relieve you of your rank as lieutenant of the Hunters, and your immortality shall cease..." She continued to speak, and Thalia was barely aware that she'd switched to Ancient Greek. She was too preoccupied with the sense of fading, as though something was being pulled out of her.

Artemis spoke the final word, and Thalia cried out. There was a feeling like a snap deep inside her chest, and she fell to her knees.

Chiron stepped forward. "Thalia - "

"I'm all right." Thalia climbed shakily to her feet and looked at Artemis. "It's done?"

Artemis inclined her head. "It's done."

Thalia took stock of herself. She felt different. It seemed as though everything had sped up somehow, as though she had been plunged into a fast-flowing river. She knew this was from losing her immortality, from being immersed in the rush of time once more.

"I'll - just - go now," she said in a small voice. "Bye." She turned and walked away.

Outside the chill of morning was disappearing, the scraps of mist burning off in the sun. Yet Thalia still felt a shiver run down her spine. She looked over at the busy Artemis cabin, full of her former friends, then at the empty Zeus cabin where she would now stay.

And again she wondered if she had made the right choice.

* * *

**That's it for now. Part of that last conversation was copied from Warriors (Pages 146 and 149 of New Prophecy: Twilight).**

**If your name is Smokywolf, welcome to FanFiction and please review!**

**Speaking of reviews, I have something to say about that. As you possibly know, I crave reviews. Can't get enough of them. I even joined the Review Revolution (you should too). Reviews tell me what's wrong, so I know what to fix, and they tell me what I did right, which gives me nice happy fuzzies inside. HOWEVER, do NOT just put this thing on Story Alerts or Favorite Stories and walk away thinking it's enough. On the contrary, I will get mad because you didn't tell me why exactly you liked it, which isn't really constructive. Plus it doesn't give me any warm fuzzies. SO PLEASE, REVIEW EVEN IF YOU PUT THIS ON ALERTS OR FAVORITES, BECAUSE I STILL WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION.**


	8. Soda and a Summons

**Another useless chapter. Read it anyway.**

* * *

Word spread through the camp like wildfire. By lunchtime, everyone was waiting to see what Thalia and Nico would look like.

Thalia arrived at the dining pavilion slightly late. She had reverted to her former style and was wearing black army clothes and heavy eyeliner. Her nails were painted black. She walked straight to the Zeus table, head erect, eyes looking straight ahead, daring anyone to say anything. She barely glanced at the Hunters' table. The message was clear: her life had changed definitively, and she was moving on.

Nico arrived even later. His face was stony, his jaw set. Throughout the entire meal, he kept his eyes fixed on the table in front of him.

None of them said a word to anyone near them.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Nico found time alone in the woods. Technically, he was supposed to be at canoeing, but everyone knew that Nico diAngelo operated on his own agenda. Today of all days he especially didn't want the side looks and awkward questions he knew would be directed at him. Besides, there was something important he had to do.

With the point of his sword, he traced a rectangle on the ground in front of him, then tapped the center with the palm of his hand. At once the entire patch of earth sank away, revealing a dark hole. Nico fumbled beside him and produced a six-pack of Coke. Popping all the cans in quick succession, he poured the soda into the hole, then tossed in a packet of French fries for good measure.

He cleared his throat and began chanting. It had been a few months since he'd last spoken the incantation, but every syllable was still engraved in his mind, as if in stone. Probably something magical about them. Nico continued the words of the spell, feeling the Ancient Greek flow off his tongue with ever-increasing speed, then suddenly he felt a pinch deep inside him and stopped abruptly. It had worked.

The ghosts came slowly at first, drifting from the trees in an effortless form of shadow travel that he envied. Glowing forms made of Mist floated nearer, just visible in the afternoon shade, some of them reaching hands toward the real, solid food in the hole. Nico scanned the faces. There wasn't... Yes. There she was. Nico felt the old familiar pain as the wound deep inside him became agony at the sight of her coming nearer, then standing before him.

"Hello, Nico," murmured Bianca.

"Bianca." Nico forced his sister's name out past the lump in his throat. It felt so strange to see her there, looking three years younger than him... and he realized that, even when he was a grown man, she would still look like that in the Underworld. Would they never look the same again? Then again, being the son of Hades, he might be able to choose what his ghost looked like when he died, maybe even shift form...

"You've grown so much," remarked Bianca, echoing his thoughts. "How long has it been?"

"Three years." Nico swallowed. "Bianca, I wanted to ask you something," he began in a rush. "It's about - well, remember Thalia?"

Bianca nodded. "The girl who wore the punk clothes? The one with Aegis?"

"Yes," replied Nico. "She joined the Hunters of Artemis. She was actually Artemis's lieutenant."

"A Hunter!" Bianca's form flickered in surprise. "True, she does have the spirit and courage... but you said she _was_ Artemis's lieutenant?"

"She got kicked out," admitted Nico. "Because of me."

Bianca's eyes glinted. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes," sighed Nico. "Then she told me the feeling was mutual, and I was really happy, but the Stoll brothers - remember them? The ones who kept Phoebe from going on the quest? Anyway, they actually videotaped her saying so, and now everyone in camp knows, and it's my fault!" His voice had risen to a shout. "What am I supposed to do? Thalia must hate me now."

"If I remember," said Bianca, "any Hunter who fell in love would be given a choice: forget, or leave the Hunt. Thalia chose you, Nico. She doesn't hate you. Don't think that."

Nico wanted to believe her, but even so, he had caused too much damage. Thalia had every right to dislike him now.

Bianca's shape flickered again, more intensely. "Nico, I can't stay here. This is tiring you."

She was right. Nico could feel his heart pounding in his ears and his palm were slippery with sweat. "But - "

"I want to stay too," whispered Bianca. "But I can't. There is a reason why ghosts stay in the Underworld. We do not belong here with the living. Let me go, Nico, or our father will be angry."

Resignedly, Nico relaxed control. His sister and the other assembled ghosts dissolved into scraps of blue Mist that drifted off on the breeze, leaving him alone beside a hole full of soda being absorbed into the ground.

* * *

**Wow, I just wrote all that in one go, in just like half an hour. Hmm, now would be a great time to insert some Warriors quotes that some StarClan cat said, but to be honest I just don't feel like it. I think this scene is good enough as it is, even if it is a little useless... I guess I just wanted a scene with Nico and Bianca and sibling love and all that.**

**Anyway, how do you like it?**

**Thalia: I don't.**

**Nico: I hate you.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Thalia: Because the whole camp knows about us!**

**Me: That wasn't me, that was the Stoll brothers!**

**Thalia: You made them do it.**

**Nico: I will give you one more chapter to make things okay. After that, you will be stalked by skeleton warriors for the rest of your life. Got it?**

**Me: O.O Gulp. Yes. One more chapter.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! ! ! !  
**


	9. This Is Worth It

**Okay, people! THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! ! ! ! ! ! ! So read it now! ! ! !**

* * *

At dinner that night, Nico didn't show up. While everyone else had been heading toward the dining pavilion, he had veered off into the woods, not making any effort to hide it. Thalia had watched him go, frowning in concern.

The meal was subdued. Thalia was eating without appetite, and her movements became more and more halfhearted. Finally she put down her fork and knife, got up, and ran down the steps, across the camp, and into the woods.

There was a dead silence across the pavilion.

"Um," said Connor Stoll. "I, erm, left something in my cabin."

"Right," said Travis, cottoning on. "I'll come with you."

* * *

Thalia knew her Hunter abilities were fading, but she was still prepared to use what remained of her tracking skills to find Nico. As it turned out, there was no need. He left behind him a trail of footprints; vague shapes where the grass was withered and yellow.

She finally found him in a clearing by the creek. Night had fallen by then, and in the moonlight she could just make out his outline. He was on a large boulder that was sunk into the ground, sitting with his back to her, head down, arms around his knees.

"Nico," she called.

There was no response.

"Hey! Dead Boy!"

Still no answer.

"I can guess what your problem is." Thalia came over and stood behind him. "Nico, you're a child of Hades. You hold grudges, even against yourself. You have to stop thinking it's your fault."

A muffled reply this time. "Why?" He lifted his head but still wouldn't look at her. "I messed everything up."

She sat down next to him. "Nico, Artemis gave me a choice."

"I know."

"How?"

"I talked to Bianca." Nico swallowed audibly when he mentioned his sister's name.

"Then you'd know I made a choice. I chose you. I don't regret it."

For the first time he turned to look at her. "Still. We're the laughingstocks of the camp now."

"Nico, stop acting like this is a bad thing." Thalia was getting frustrated. "At least we can be together now, and I love camp."

Nico relaxed. "All right." They sat for a while without saying anything. Then Nico turned. "There's something weird," he began. "I was talking to the Stoll brothers this morning, and - "

"Talking?"

"Well, all right. I was threatening them."

"Good. That's just what I'd have done."

"Well, anyway... I was threatening them and they mentioned something about Aphrodite putting them up to it. Weird, huh? I mean, why would she - "

"Because I prayed to her for help when we arrived." Thalia suddenly became very interested in the buttons on her jacket.

Nico stared at her. "You? You prayed to Aphrodite?"

"Yes," sighed Thalia. "I needed help so I sent my food offering to her and asked her for help with my, um, situation involving you, so I guess she told the Stoll brothers to - "

Nico was still staring at her. "You prayed to a goddess you hate? For me?"

"Yes," repeated Thalia.

"Why?"

"Because... well, it's you, isn't it?"

"Unless I'm someone else."

Then Thalia gave a small snort of laughter. "I just realized something," she began. "Tomorrow's your sixteenth birthday, right?"

"Yes," Nico replied, then pulled up short. "Wait. How did you know?"

Thalia shrugged. "Well... Bianca mentioned it before she left on the quest, and I've been keeping track. So anyway," she hurried on, before they got stuck on the subject of Nico's late sister, "I became a Hunter the day before my sixteenth birthday. And now that the immortality is revoked... I'm going to turn sixteen tomorrow as well."

"You're kidding." Nico grinned.

"I'm not," countered Thalia. "We're turning sixteen on the same day."

"That's so cool."

"I know, right?" For an instant they were both laughing, and Nico's bitterness seemed to be forgotten.

Then a doe ambled into the clearing and stopped to graze.

Thalia spotted her, turned, and slowly got up, unaware that Nico behind her was doing the same thing. She extended a hand and took a cautious step forward. "Hey there," she murmured quietly.

The doe froze and looked up.

"I won't hurt you," Thalia continued in a low, soothing voice. "I just – "

The deer bolted and was gone.

Thalia stood there with her hand still outstretched, then let her arm drop to her side. As a Hunter, every wild animal she'd met had automatically trusted her.

_Is losing all that really worth it?_

She turned and realized that Nico was having the same thoughts. His face had become stony again, his fists were clenched in anger at himself.

"Nico," she commanded. "Stop it."

"Are you sure - ?" he began, but Thalia was getting mad.

"Look, Nico," she overrode him. "You're acting as though this is the worst thing thing that's ever happened, as though the Hunt was the only place I was happy. I did have a good time there, but I'm going to have an even better time here at camp." Nico was starting to look slightly doubtful, and Thalia made a reckless decision. Her heart sped up with the anticipation of what she was about to do. "Look, I made a choice, and I'll prove to you, right now, that I still stand by it."

Then her hand came up, cupped his chin, and drew his lips to hers.

At once a network of crackling white electrical charges erupted from the point of contact; they spread like wildfire until the two of them were held together in a web of flickering lightning. The ground under them trembled slightly and a lattice of thin cracks split the rock, radiating out from where their feet touched the ground. The air hummed with electricity, while the skeletons of small birds and rodents crawled from the gaps in the ground. None of them noticed this, however; any possible thought had faded into a blank fuzziness that filled their minds, blanketing every emotion save for happiness, and the thought, _This is where I should be and who I should be with, right here and now and like this. This is who I'm meant for_.

At last they pulled away. Slowly the electricity faded, and the small skeletons crumpled into piles of bones, as their haywire talents were brought back under control. In unison they sat back down, still not taking their gaze off each other, each seeing their own shock reflected in the other's eyes. For a long moment, none of them spoke.

Then Nico found his voice. "That," he managed, "was the best birthday present ever."

"Same here," replied Thalia, still hardly believing what she had done.

"Well, happy birthday to both of us," remarked Nico, in such a dazed voice that Thalia smiled. She leaned into the angle of his shoulder, oblivious to the red light on the videocamera concealed in the shadows, or the Stoll brothers hiding and watching them with wide eyes and delighted expressions. No, none of them noticed any of it. Thalia's hand found Nico's, and he laced his fingers through hers.

_Yeah_, she decided. _This is definitely worth it._

**Ohhhhhh my StarClan, writing that was sooooooooo fun. Almost as fun as experiencing it would be.**

**Thalia: I disagree.**

**Me: Okay, then, never mind. by the way, are you happy now?**

**Nico: What?**

**Me: Am I going to live out the rest of my life free of skeleton stalkers?**

**Nico: Oh, that. I guess.**

**Me: What, I gave you and Thalia a happy ending, and you're still not satisfied?**

**By the way, I still have an issue with these people who assume I'll be happy with a Favorite Story or Story Alert. I specifically told you in the last chapter that that will only get me mad at you! And you're still doing it! Also, just saying "good, I like it" isn't enough. Why did you like it? What can I improve?**

**Anyway, there's one thing I reeeeally need to know: Are Thalia and Nico IC enough? For some reason, it's really important to me that my canon characters are IC, because that shows that you're really getting into the style of the original book. If they're OOC, tell me how so I can change it!**

**Anyway, this isn't over. XD There's going to be an epilogue. I will taunt you by giving you one word that sums up the entire thing: REVENGE.**


	10. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue. And the revenge. No, it's just revenge. River Phinx (or was it Shadow Phoenix who sent that review?), your... enthusiasm... is commendable, but there is NO WAY I would put in anything that would change the rating to an M. I'm following the advice of TwinkleLights123 and ignoring that stuff because 1) it's gross, 1a) I would totally lose the small audience I already have, and 1b) Fabainandnina4ever, my real life friend on FanFiction, would claw my ears off.**

**Anyway, here's your last chapter. After that we're done.**

* * *

"They'll kill us," moaned Travis. "Thalia will fry us with a lightning bolt, then Nico will resurrect us and kill us again."

Connor held down a key with his elbow while typing in a complicated combination. "Yeah, well... it's just too good to be true. I mean, we already know how to get past the defenses." He glanced at a wooden shield lying on the ground next to them, studded with hundreds of tiny arrows. "This will propel us to campwide fame - "

"Or infamy," retorted Travis. "And we're already pretty notorious. Why can't we just leave them alone? We were supposed to take down the video, not go ahead and..."

"Thalia's already left the Hunters." In truth, Connor was not so certain either, but he kept on defending himself anyway; he never could resist a fight with his brother. "So it's not as though she'll be demoted even further."

Travis, hesitated, then nodded. "Do it."

Connor clicked the Upload Video button. "Done."

* * *

It was near midnight and two figures were sneaking towards the Hermes cabin. They made their way around back, staying close to the wall, and stopped at the left corner, peering around to the side.

"So the bunks are in the front right corner?" Nico whispered.

"Yes," replied Thalia. "I looked in the window during lunch."

Nico looked skeptical. "How do you know it's theirs?"

"They made posters," laughed Thalia. "Two big posters saying 'This bunk is the property of the Stoll brothers'. I think Travis has the top bunk."

"Is that important?"

"Not really."

Together they made their way around the side wall of the cabin. Then Thalia stopped.

"There's the window," she whispered.

"Think you can reach it?"

"Probably..."

The windows were set high up to avoid anyone peeking in. Thalia stretched up on tiptoe and managed to hook one arm over the windowsill. One finger was touching the metal frame. It was enough. She sent a single spark into the metal and held it there, feeding it with electricity. Then, when the window frame was vibrating slightly from the amount of pent-up energy, she took away her finger.

There ws a muted crackling sound as the invisible charge stretched like a Slinky and took off, snaking from one metal surface to the other. It curled over the hinges of trunks, across jewelry laid out for the night, and at one point skittered across the braces of a snoring boy. Finally it came to rest in the steel frame of the Stoll brothers' bunks. Thalia could feel the pressure of holding it there, still and silent.

"My turn," whispered Nico. He tapped the ground with his sword and a ripple raced through the soil, heading in a straight line to the far left bunk. "There, done." He straightened and looked at Thalia. "Now comes the tricky bit." He held out a hand.

Thalia nodded and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. He did the same for her, creating a tightly locked grip.

"What happens," Thalia asked nervously, "if I let go?"

"You'd drop out of limbo and probably fall to the ground in the middle of the Hermes cabin," replied Nico. "But you won't let go. You're practically cutting off my circulation."

With a sheepish grin, Thalia loosened her grip. Slightly.

"Don't tell me you're scared."

"No way am I scared, Dead Boy. Now get moving."

"Here goes." Nico took a single step, hand outstretched. His fingertips began melting into shadow, vanishing into the substance of the wall. The disappearing virus moved up his arm faster and faster, then without warning he dove forward into the darkness. Thalia was pulled after him, eyes wide.

They rematerialized an instant later on the roof of the cabin. Thalia let go of Nico, who staggered and sat down.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

"Why are we here again?"

"Because it's got the best vantage point and we probably won't get caught in the act... I mean, they'll know it was us but they won't have any evidence..."

"You sound like the Stoll brothers."

"Think like your enemy." After half a minute, Nico lifted his head. "That's better - " He was interrupted by a yawn.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, let's do this."

Thalia nodded, readying herself. "On three. One, two - "

"Three." Nico finished for her.

Simultaneously they relaxed control over the forces they'd been holding in check.

There was a series of crackling snaps, a loud buzzing sound from inside the cabin, and a shout.

"Nice work," observed Nico. "Was that Connor or Travis?"

"Connor, I think," replied Thalia.

Then another yell sounded from below them.

"That had to be Travis. What exactly did you set loose on him?"

Nico shrugged. "Some zombie rodents and birds... nothing much."

"Still. It did the trick. Now wait."

They turned their attention back to the entrance below them. It was only a matter of seconds before the Stoll brothers burst out of the cabin, wearing faded sweatpants and old T-shirts. They were pursued by an army of small animals. Skeleton animals. Both of them had bolts of lightning flashing all over their skin.

By now the whole camp was awake. Lights turned on in windows and faces popped out of doors. Everyone could plainly see Travis and Connor fall as the ground beneath them dropped into a foot-deep pit and they stumbled.

Thalia grinned evilly. Nico noticed. They turned to each other, ignoring the chaos below, and started an evil-grin contest. Eventually the contest ended because none of them were able to keep a straight face.

Below them, Travis lifted his head, groaning. "Well," he moaned, "at least we're still alive."

* * *

**And this fic is done. Wow, I can't believe it. It got started over a month ago. Since we're done, I just want to thank all my reviewers for being so supportive and encouraging. For those of you who fave or subscribe without reviewing... I guess I can forgive you. Just thanks, all of you, for reading this fic. **

**By the way, if you like PJO stuff, check out my fic called Falling. It's a oneshot about Ethan Nakamura as he's, well, falling. It's really short but still.  
**

**Bye, people.**

**~TribalGirl**


End file.
